


Rainbow Rain

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, because sex, prequal to 'Blame it on the Rain', really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly has a new fancy shower head she hasn't tried yet and wants to test it out. Nicole catches her and decides to join in. The dirty prequel to 'Blame it on the Rain'.





	Rainbow Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So if you haven't heard, there's this awesome contest that Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast is putting on. One of my fics, 'Blame it on the Rain' is in it. [Please go vote and read all the other amazing fics on there.](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018) This came to fruition in a day because my beta [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) wanted to know what happened with that shower head I mentioned in the original fic. So I wrote it and she edited it quickly at work like a BAMF and here we are. So thank her for this.

“Baby, I can’t wait to get home and fuck you until you can’t even scream anymore.”

Nicole’s words echoed in Waverly’s skull, and she gripped the steering wheel of her Jeep harder. The pounding between her thighs was distracting as hell and her irritation level was off the charts. Nicole had waited until they were the only two in the BBD offices and pinned Waverly against her desk. She had stared down at her with something almost feral in her eyes, hands palming possessively at Waverly’s hips and making her knees weak. She dipped her head and ran her tongue, hot and wet, all the way from Waverly’s collarbone to her neck where she nipped at the skin deliciously before growling those words hotly in her ear. 

This would all have been fine and dandy if Nicole had been able to leave work with her to the _empty_ house like she had planned. But of course, just as they were about to leave Nedley had to keep her back for an _important case_ or whatever. She got it, her very hot girlfriend was also very good at her job. Which made her extra hot. After all, Waverly just didn’t give the title of her best baby out to _anyone_. But sometimes she just wanted to be selfish and tell Nicole to shirk her duties and spend time with her instead.

Like right now when she was wet beyond belief and just wanted her girlfriend to fuck her the way she’d promised.

Waverly took a deep breath as she got out of the car and hurried into the house. Maybe a shower would help ease the tension and at least pass the time until Nicole got home. Waverly went up the stairs to her room and quickly shed her clothes before heading into the bathroom. She turned the water on to warm as she got her towel and washcloth, setting them within reaching distance of the shower.

She stuck her hand in the water to get the temperature, trying to ignore how she could practically feel her arousal running down her leg. It would be embarrassing if she wasn’t so damn turned on right now. She quickly got into the shower and let the warm water run over her. Her skin almost felt itchy with the need to be touched...ravished. She imagined Nicole’s hands running up her legs and over her ass, and groaned. 

Trying to push these thoughts from her mind, she soaped up her washcloth, running it over her body. Even the suds running down her skin felt erotic, and when the washcloth passed over her straining nipples she had to bite back a moan.

So much for the shower making her _less_ turned on. Waverly’s eyes wandered up to the new detachable shower head she had gotten a couple of months ago during one of those online sales. Initially she had gotten it because it had a mode that could turn lights on and make it look like you were showering in rainbows. Because who wouldn’t want to shower in rainbows? But now...maybe it could have a different purpose.

Waverly bit her lip as she wrung out her washcloth and set it over the spout. She reached up and took the shower head down, looking it over before changing the setting from “flowing rainfall” to “massage”. She jumped a little when the stream came out harder, more concentrated in one area, and hit her skin.

Tentatively, she ran the stream over her breasts, eyes fluttering shut as the stream moved over her nipples.

“Shit,” she whispered, pressing her back against the cold tile of the shower. She just needed to get off so that she wasn’t _completely_ useless until Nicole got home. That’s how she reasoned this with herself. Without further ado, she propped one foot up on the lip of the tub, shut her eyes and ran the stream down past her hips, only hesitating slightly before dipping it down further.

As soon as the pulsing water hit her aching clit, she couldn’t help but let out a loud moan that echoed off the walls of the bathroom. At least Wynonna wasn’t home to hear her. Though that was the furthest thing from her mind as she spread her legs further and teased herself a little. She ran the stream down towards her entrance and back up, circling her clit. The way the water flowed around the sensitive flesh reminded her of Nicole’s tongue when she teased her. The way she would circle her clit without really touching it and Waverly would become a quivering mess before long.

Her hips started to move to a slow rhythm, one hand flat against the wall behind her as her fingers desperately tried to get a grip on the tile. She began a pattern on her clit, the warmth in her belly getting hotter and tighter with each pass. She was so close, so damn close. Her nipples were tight and straining in the humid air of the room and her skin felt like fire.

“Waverly?”

She heard Nicole call from her room and paused for a moment before continuing her ministrations. Nicole had done this to her, she could see the results of what she’d done.

“In here,” Waverly said, voice deep and gravely. She heard Nicole’s footsteps echo across the hall until she opened the bathroom door, eyes on the glass doors of the shower that, even fogged, Waverly was sure hid little to nothing. Waverly smirked as she ran her free hand through her damp locks, scratching at her own scalp and making her hips jump as the shower head stayed buried between her thighs.

Nicole just stood there for a moment, eyes going from surprised to hungry.

“Hey, baby,” Waverly said breathily.

Nicole stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. “Started without me?”

Her voice was low and gravely and Waverly felt herself shiver as she answered. “I couldn’t wait.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly watched through hooded eyes as she slowly started to take her uniform off. The leather of her belt pulled through the buckle with a heavy snap and Waverly watched as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

“Tell me, baby, what does it feel like?” Nicole asked, shrugging off her shirt and tugging at the button of her pants. She wasn’t getting undressed nearly as quickly as Waverly wanted, but the sensations running over her clit were distracting enough as it was.

“Feels good,” Waverly panted as she palmed her own breast. Nicole was looking at her like she wanted to eat her and _god_ just when Waverly thought she couldn’t get any sexier...

“How good?”

“Like...I’m going to come,” Waverly said as she rolled her own nipple between her fingers.

Nicole clicked her tongue as her pants fell to the ground and she stood in just her sports bra and panties. “Not yet, baby,” she admonished, before pulling her bra over her head, “don’t come until I tell you to.”

Waverly whimpered. “Then hurry up and touch me.”

Nicole stepped out of her panties so that she was stark naked, slowly walking towards the shower with that look in her eyes that always drove Waverly crazy. 

“Waves, you started without me and now you’ll have to finish without me,” Nicole said as she opened the shower door and stepped inside. Waverly wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she knew better than to stop the shower head from moving. Nicole wanted this. She wanted to watch Waverly come undone without touching her. And if that meant Nicole would fuck her brains out later...well then she would do anything Nicole wanted.

She forced her eyes open to watch as Nicole stepped between her legs, her own foot still propped up on the lip of the tub and spreading her almost obscenely. Nicole put her hands on either side of Waverly’s head, but didn’t touch her. She ducked her head down and barely brushed her lips over her neck as she whispered.

“Pretend that’s my tongue, baby,” she said, voice husky, “Imagine me sucking you.”

Waverly’s head tipped back against the shower wall with a moan as the tightness in her belly grew. “I’m so close, baby, please,” Waverly said as she pinched her nipple hard, hips jerking again. Nicole pulled Waverly’s earlobe between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue the way she did between her thighs and Waverly started to see stars pop in front of her eyes.

“Nicole,” she whined.

“Look at me, baby,” Nicole commanded. Waverly forced her eyes open and took in her girlfriend’s face. Nicole’s eyes were blown, cheeks red and lips parted in want. “Come for me,” Nicole husked out, “Now, baby.”

Waverly didn’t think she could ever come at just a word. But here she was, coming undone practically on Nicole’s command. Warmth spread through her whole body, sparks lighting up every nerve under her skin as she screamed out. Her toes curled against the porcelain tub and she reached blindly for Nicole, any part of her that could ground her. She vaguely registered Nicole taking the shower head from her grasp and putting it back, the water flow changing back to a soft drizzle. 

She hadn’t begun to recover yet when she felt Nicole’s lips on her own, kissing her hungrily. Waverly kissed her back, hand finding the back of her neck and keeping her in place as they kissed. She felt Nicole’s hot tongue slip into her mouth and felt the fire in her belly start all over again.

“Fuck,” Nicole said against her lips as she cupped her hand between Waverly’s thighs.. Waverly’s hips thrust unabashedly into the palm of her hand. “You’re so wet.”

“I need you,” Waverly said as if it needed clarification. “Please. I need you to fuck me.”

Nicole’s lips curved into a barely there smile, something dangerous that sent a thrill straight to Waverly’s core. She would do anything for her and she knew Nicole felt the same way.

“Your wish is my command,” Nicole said as she brought their lips together again. Waverly might have made fun of her for saying something so cheesy, but then she felt two fingers thrust into her and every coherent thought flew out of her head.

“Fuck,” Waverly moaned as Nicole’s body slid against hers. Everything was so slick, so smooth. Nicole’s body against her own, the way their breasts slid together and especially how fluidly Nicole thrust into her. Waverly felt full and warm and loved and _fuck_ she had just come and needed to come again desperately.

Nicole hiked Waverly’s leg around her waist, her fingers sinking even deeper and making Waverly’s jaw unhinge. Her arms looped behind Nicole’s back, fingers digging into her back. Nicole pulled Waverly’s nipple into her mouth, sucking on it harshly and letting her teeth graze the sensitive bud.

It felt like Nicole’s fingers were taking her apart in the most delicious way. Dismantling her piece by piece until she couldn’t stand it, then slowly putting her back together. She felt her walls trying to pull Nicole deeper, to keep her trapped there forever. Nicole added a third finger and curled inside her, making Waverly scream in pleasure. She could feel her come, hot and distinguishable even under the warm water, douse Nicole’s hand as she got closer to coming.

“Baby,” Waverly panted. Nicole’s thumb was rubbing tight circles around her clit as she placed hot kisses up Waverly’s chest and back to her neck. Waverly dug her nails into Nicole’s back when she felt a row of perfect teeth bite down on her neck. Heat exploded through her body and then Waverly was coming again. Her hips stilled, back arching off the tile and into Nicole as their wet bodies slid together. 

She felt herself leaving angry red scratch marks on Nicole’s back and reminded herself to apologize later. Right now she was too busy catching her breath as she returned back to earth. Nicole was still inside her, thrusting shallowly as she got through each wave of her orgasm. Waverly sighed, exhausted as she leaned back against the tile wall. 

Nicole peppered her neck and face with kisses as she slowly pulled out of her. Waverly groaned at the loss, a lazy smile forming on her lips as she held Nicole’s neck between her hands and pushed her away just enough to look at her.

“Wow,” Waverly said uselessly. She noticed for the first time that Nicole had turned the lights on the shower head on, rainbow prisms lighting up the shower around them. It made Waverly giggle at the absurdity of it all.

Nicole pulled Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth with a smirk. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

“You say that like I’m not going to make you scream next,” Waverly said with a quirk of her eyebrow. Nicole smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She heard a change in timbre in the pipes and suddenly the shower water was freezing cold. Waverly ripped her mouth away from Nicole’s and blindly reached for the handle.

“Fuck! Shit!” Waverly said, slapping at the handle while cringing away from the frigid flow.

“What the fuck?” Nicole sputtered, scrambling behind Waverly to get out of the cold spray.

Waverly heard Wynonna cackle from the hallway as she turned the water off.

“Wynonna!” she yelled, “What the hell?”

“Sorry, baby girl, didn’t want you and Haught stuff getting all pruny in there,” she called innocently, “Plus I had to do laundry.”

“You had to do laundry _right now_?” Waverly yelled back incredulously.

“Yes. Turns out hearing my baby sister having mind blowing shower sex makes me barf everywhere,” Wynonna deadpanned.

Waverly rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something else when Nicole’s arms wrapped around her and kissed her temple. Waverly melted into her embrace, words dying on her tongue.

“Come on, baby,” Nicole said reaching for the towel, “Let’s take this to your room. Where Wynonna can’t turn cold water on us. Yeah?”

Waverly huffed in annoyance but leaned her head to the side so that Nicole could continue placing kisses up the column of her neck.

“And I promise to make you scream even louder this time,” Nicole promised, scraping her teeth on Waverly’s pulse point. That was all she needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> [Remember to vote!](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here.


End file.
